Don't Forget Me
by MsMKT86
Summary: FutureFic: As members of the New Directions come home to Lima for a reunion. Quinn is once again brought face to face with the man that she loves, Sam. Quinn's whole world in turned upside down, and she will do whatever she has to, to set it right. -Set in the HOCKEY & HEARTBREAK universe. Don't have to read H&H to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was inspired by _Someone Like You _by _Adele_. I am a Samcedes Shipper and loyal member of the Mercedes Mafia on Tumblr (MsMKT86: follow me please!) I know that when you read this story that you are probably going to be thinking to yourselves that** **I'm crazy as hell and a liar about shipping Samcedes, but I promise you that I do and if you keep reading you'll see it. So, please trust me, enjoy and as always REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray pulled her car into the long driveway. She couldn't believe her ears when her mom had told her that the man she loved still lived in Lima. At first, she wasn't sure if she had the right house until she stepped on to the porch and there was a blue doormat with the words "Za'u mì". She knocked on the door and waited.<p>

"Hold on I'm coming." Quinn heard a man's voice call. She steadied herself on the front porch of the stone two story house. All of her nerves were on end. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Quinn?" the voice said. She snapped her eyes opened and they landed on Sam Evans. His hair was brown now and cut short but his green eyes were still beautiful. His muscular body was showcased by a sweater and low rise jeans. He was still perfect.

"Hi Sam." Quinn said quietly with a smile.

"Uh, come in." Sam said allowing her inside the warm house. "Oh here let me take your coat." Sam said as she shrugged out of her wool Burberry trench coat.

"How are you, Sam?" She asked while he put her coat in the closet.

"Good. Great. How about yourself? I heard you graduated top of your class at Yale." Sam answered, leading her to the enormous living room.

"Yeah, my mom couldn't keep that to herself." Quinn giggled. "So this is a nice house."

"Thank you. Quinn, I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked sitting on the coffee table in front of a seated Quinn.

"I came home for the holidays and I heard you live around here." Quinn answered.

"I only live here in the winter. I mean don't get me wrong, it's great to see you, and you look amazing, but you should have called first." Sam said. They both sat in silence. There was a ding in the kitchen. "I'll be back." Sam said headed off toward the kitchen.

"Sammy, We're home." Quinn heard a familiar voice call through the house. She rose from the sofa waiting to see her face. "Quinn!" she said, her voice genuinely happy to see the blonde's face.

"Hi Mercedes." Quinn said plastering a fake smile on her face. She was startled when two small children ran over to her and hugged her legs. "Hi."

"Will, Emma, that's your Aunt Quinn." Mercedes said smiling. Quinn almost collapsed.

"_They have children."_ Quinn thought to herself. "How are you?" She asked kneeling down to the twin toddlers.

"Good." they said simultaneously. The tighter the twins hugged her the harder it got for Quinn to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, they never meet a stranger." Sam said picking up the kids. "Let's go get some cookies!" Sam said carrying them toward the kitchen.

"One Sam." Mercedes said walking toward Quinn. She embraced her old friend tightly. "Hey girl."

"Hi." Quinn said returning the hug. "You have a beautiful home, Mercedes and you're children are sweet."

"Thanks. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just home for the holidays. I heard that, um, you guys lived in town so I thought I'd stop by."

"Oh. Well, it's really great to see you. Your mom told me about how great you did at Yale." Mercedes said.

"Yeah it was amazing." Quinn said. "How old are your kids?"

"Three. Two scoops of trouble." Mercedes joked as Sam carried the twins back into the living room. Quinn watched as Sam sat in an overstuffed chair with the twins. Emma wore a 60's style dress and a little cardigan and Will wore dark cords and a vest.

"Are you guys going to the New Directions reunion?" Quinn asked Mercedes pulling her attention away from Sam.

"Yeah. We're really excited about it." Mercedes answered. The phone rang and Mercedes excused herself and the twins ran after her.

"I think I should go now." Quinn said rising from the sofa. Sam rose and followed Quinn to the hallway.

"It was really nice seeing you, Quinn." Sam said helping her into her coat.

"You too Sam." Quinn said. She went weak in the knees when step toward her and hugged her. It took everything she had not to nuzzle his neck. She didn't want to let go, but she did when she felt him release her. "Tell Mercedes I said goodbye." She said as he opened the front door for her.

Quinn stepped out in the cold Lima winter air and she realized that after all this time, she still wasn't over Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn pulled in the parking of of Breadstix. As she sat there, she remembered her first date there with Sam. He did his stupid impressions and made her feel comfortable and completely not judged. The way he told her about his secret lemon juice dye job, made her fall so hard for him. She got out of the car and entered the restaurant. She spotted her party and walked toward the table.

"Hey." she said quietly. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Quinn." Finn Hudson said rising from the booth to hug her. She embraced him tightly but didn't let go right away. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry." Quinn said letting go. She took her seat at the other side of the booth. "I thought Rachel was coming."

"Oh yeah she did. She's in the bathroom." Finn answered. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. I finally got work. I'm on The Young and the Restless now." Quinn said with a smile. "I'm Jessica Newman. The mid-western socialite wife of Noah Newman."

"Cool." Finn said smiling. Quinn returned his smile. She knew the meaning behind it. Finn was still the same guy. He may not have any idea what you're talking about but if you're into it, so is he.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said returning to the table and taking a seat beside Finn in the booth.

"Hi Rachel." Quinn said, unfolding her napkin. "How have you been?"

"Amazing. Finn and I just got the most perfect condo in Coney Island. It's beautiful and spacious. Two bedrooms, two full baths, a terrace, a mirrored room where I can practice my vocals and my lines for my upcoming roll in the theatrical remake of Funny Girl, a Barbra classic." Rachel said pulling out photos of her and Finn's new home. Quinn looked at the photos but her mind was on Sam. It was uncanny that Rachel and Finn picked the same booth that she and Sam had their first date in.

"It's beautiful." Quinn said stacking the photos back together. As she handed them back, the waitress approached. She took their orders and gave them a new basket of bread sticks.

"So have you seen anyone else?" Finn asked. "I saw Artie and Sugar yesterday."

"I saw Kurt and Blaine. I'm honestly surprised that Blaine was able to get any time off from his busy show schedule." Rachel said, breaking a bread stick into bite size pieces.

"Well I saw Sam and Mercedes." Quinn said waiting for Rachel or Finn to say something. Silence. "They looked good. Beautiful house." she said without looking at them.

"So, you saw Will and Emma?" Rachel asked. Quinn snapped her neck up and her eyes bore in to Rachel.

"Yes. I saw them." she answered. She took a deep breath, shook her head and collected herself. "They are adorable." She said in a more cheerful voice.

"Yeah." Finn said giving a slight crooked smile. "So, What do you guys think is going to happen tomorrow?"

"I don't know but I'm sure that Mr. Schuester has a wonderful day planned. I wonder what solos he'll have for me." Rachel said being to rant along about the songs she hopes she'll be singing. Quinn's mind drifted again.

'And the winners are...Sam and Quinn.' Mr. Schue's voice through her head. 'So, because they won they get to solo at...sectionals!' It was one of the most amazing feelings she had ever had. Singing a song with Sam Evans was like magic. Feeling his hand in hers, and his eyes looking longingly in hers and he say the lyrics to "_I've had the time of my life_" He had been in love with her and she was in love with him.

"Quinn?" Rachel said reaching across the table touching her hand.

"Yeah?" Quinn answered.

"Are you ok? You're crying."

"Oh." Quinn said reaching up and brushing the tear away. "I'm fine." Rachel and Finn share a sideways glance but remain silent.

"Well we're going to head out. It was great seeing you again Quinn. We'll see you tomorrow." Finn said sliding out of the booth behind Rachel.

"Thanks for meeting with me." Quinn said with a brief smile. She walked with them to the parking lot. Hugged them, said she'll see them tomorrow and headed to he car.

Quinn sat in her car. Her gloved hands tightly grasping the steering wheel, her long blonde hair draping her face as she sobbed in pain. She wanted Sam and and she knew exactly what she had to do to get him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying this so far. **

**I DO NOT own: Blackberry, Captain America, or Red Solo Cup.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE.**

* * *

><p>'Shit.' Quinn thought as she woke up to the sound of <em>Red Solo Cup<em> blaring from her Blackberry. She rolled over and looked at the time on her phone. "6:30." she said aloud. She pulled herself out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. By 7:45 she was ready to leave the house.

By 8:30, Quinn had arrived at William McKinley High. Once again, memories flooded her mind. Being captain of the Cheerios, being apart of the Unholy Trinity, but mostly she remembered being Sam's girlfriend. He was her perfect guy. She could tell him anything, and he wouldn't judge her, no matter what. As she walked the familiar hallways she remembered the day that he had given her the promise ring. She had never told anyone, but she kept the ring. In a small velvet pouch that she carried in her purse.

Throughout her days at Yale the ring in the pouch was treated like anything else you throw in your bag. It's something you carry with you but never really pay any attention to. Until two days ago. The moment that the words Sam Evans left her mother's lips, the ring and the memory of when she got it flooded to the forefront of her mind.

'_I think I love you._**' **Sam said.

'_Oh._' Quinn responded. She remembered him kneeling down on one knee and presenting her with a small box at this point, and her panic setting in.

'_Oh, my God. Are you proposing? We've known each other for six weeks. Stand up. You're freaking me out._'

'_I want to marry you...someday. Until then, will you accept this promise ring?_' Sam asked.

'_What are you, six?_'

'_If you accept...this ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true...to not pressure you to do anything more than kiss...to listen to your problems, to tell you when you have food in your teeth, or eye gunk...to come over to your house whenever you need something super heavy moved around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say "that dude's my boyfriend.". I promise to do all of those things...without ever trying to sound like Matthew McConaughey. I really care about you Quinn...and I want us to be together._'

"He was so perfect." Quinn whispered to herself before opening the door to the choir room. Upon entering the room, Quinn spots all of old classmates. Everyone looked the same. It was good to see them all. Lauren and Puckerman holding hands. Sugar sitting on Artie's lap. Mike and Tina snuggled up. Kurt fixing Blaine's bow tie. Brittany and Santana laughing together. Finn holding Rachel's hand while she gazing around the room scoping out her competition. Quinn's eyes finally landed on Sam, dressed in dark denim and his favorite Captian American tee. It was more snug now, but it still fit. He looked up and smiled at her, but turned his head away to continue whispering in Mercedes ear making her giggle.

"Quinn Fabray." she heard Santana's voice say of all of the chatter.

"Hi Santana." she said taking a seat in the second row beside Tina.

"Still the president of The Celibacy Club, I see." Santana said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"No boyfriend, no girlfriend, no midget, no nothing. It's sad. The Quinn Bee all alone." Santana said with a devious smile on her face.

"Wow Santana. Just tell it to her straight next time." Lauren said from the back row.

"The only straight I am is straight up bitch." Santana responded. Before Quinn could say anything the classroom door opened and Mr. Schuester walked in and went straight to the white board.

"Life." He said after he wrote the word on the board. "You guys have been out of William McKinley for nine years now and you have all lived real life. So over the next couple of weeks I want you guys to find a song that fits your life. You can go solo or team up. Good luck." Will said.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel said her hand in the air.

"Yes, Rachel." he answered with a sigh.

"Finn and I will be ready to perform our song the next time that we all meet." Rachel said with a large smile.

"Ok. Great. Well its so good to see all of you. Emma and I can't wait to have you all over tonight for dinner." Will said as he went around and hugged everyone. Everyone rose from their seats and greeted each other and began to catch each other up on what was going on in their lives. Quinn made a bee line for Sam and Mercedes.

"Hi guys." She said smiling.

"Hi Quinn." they said simultaneously.

"What are you guys doing this afternoon?" she asked.

"Kids." Sam answered.

"I've gotta record some tracks." Mercedes answered.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to get some coffee and maybe some lunch." Quinn said.

"Well, Sammy you can go. I'll go work and we can pick the kids up from my parents later." Mercedes said

"Are you sure?" Sam said looking at his wife.

"Yeah, it's fine. I've gotta get these tracks done if I don't want the album to be late and I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind keeping the kids for a few more hours." Mercedes answered.

"Great!" Quinn said hugging Mercedes. She stepped aside as Sam kissed Mercedes and whispered 'I love you' in her ear.

"You ready?" she asked. When Sam nodded yes she weaved her hand into the crease of his elbow and lead him out of the choir room.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you want to get a table, I'll pay for everything." Sam said to Quinn as they stood in line at the Lima Bean. She nodded and headed back toward the corner of the coffee house. She found a table in the corner that no one was sitting near. "Here you go." Sam said said joining her.

"So, what have you been up to Sam?" Quinn asked unwrapping her sandwich.

"The Mighty Titan." Sam answered, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"What's that?"

"It's a comic book."

"Yours?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. It's got world wide distribution. I'm really proud of it." Sam said smiling.

"Congratulations. I'm really proud of you." Quinn said returning this smile. The two laughed and joked and caught each other up on their lives for the past eight years.

"It's getting kinda late. I should get going." Sam said texting.

"Ok. I had fun today. We should get together again tomorrow. For breakfast if that's ok." Quinn suggested.

"Uh, sure. I'll just have to check with Mercedes." Sam said rising from his seat.

"Well just meet me at my house and then we'll just drive over to the club." Quinn said.

"The club?" Sam asked helping her into her coat.

"Yeah, The Lima Country Club." Quinn answered, buttoning her coat. "My Mom has tickets to the holiday breakfast that they're having tomorrow but she doesn't go anymore. Not for ten years now."

"Ok. I'll call you in the morning. Mrs. Jones is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later. I'll talk to you later at Mr. Schue's." Sam said giving her a hug. She returned his hug and then followed him outside. She waved at Mercedes mom and headed toward her car.

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Quinn called from the kitchen.<p>

"Yes. What is it Quinny?" Mrs. Fabray answered walking into the kitchen, carrying a glass of wine.

"How many is that?"

"Did you call me out here to mother me or did you want something?" Mrs. Fabray asked, taking a sip.

"I need a bottle of wine to take to the Schuester's. I couldn't find any." Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Check the basement." her mother said turning her back and leaving the room. An upset Quinn descended the stairs. As she looked through the bottles in the dimly lit cellar, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Sam." the voice said.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Do you want to ride to the Schuester's?" Sam asked.

"Oh. Um, yeah." Quinn answered. "That'd be great."

"Cool. Me and Mercy will be over in about an hour." Sam said. Quinn's heart dropped when she heard she wouldn't be alone with him.

"I'll be ready." she said. She ended the call and grabbed the wine and went upstairs to get ready.

* * *

><p>"Quinny!" Mrs. Fabray called from downstairs. "Samuel is here." Quinn checked herself in the mirror of her vanity and headed downstairs.<p>

"Hey." she said reaching the bottom.

"Hey, you look beautiful." Sam said hugging her. Quinn hugged him back. "Quinny, can you bring me back some vodka?" Mrs. Fabray asked as slightly staggered toward them.

"No Mother." Quinn said grabbing her mother's arm and pulling her into the living room. "No more drinking, and I'm not bringing you anything."

"You are not my mother. I'm yours. I asked you for vodka."

"No. I'm not getting you anything. You can't keep doing this." Quinn whispered harshly.

"How dare you." Mrs. Fabray said, pulling her away from her daughters grip. "How dare you judge me? Yes, I may have a few more drinks than I should but I'm not the one trying to steal another woman's husband."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just bring my vodka back." Mrs. Fabray said pushing past her shocked daughter. "Have a good night Samuel." she slurred as she climbed the stairs.

"You ready?" Quinn said rejoining Sam by the door.

"Yeah." he answered following her out.

* * *

><p>"Have you been to Mr. Schue's new house yet?" Mercedes asked Quinn from the passenger seat.<p>

"No. I didn't know he moved." Quinn said clutching the bottle of wine close to her chest.

"There it is." Sam said as they pulled up to the medium sized brick house. They all exited the joined a small group of their classmates at the front door.

"Hey Trouty. It's about time you got my girl here." Santana said hugging Mercedes.

"It's nice to see you too, Santana." Sam said laughing. "What are we waiting for?"

"Someone to come to the door." Santana yelled, pressing the doorbell repeatedly. Everyone laughed. After what seemed like the 100th ring, the door opened and a tall slender red hair girl stood at the door.

"Seriously?" she said rolling her eyes and leaving the door wide open.

"Hello!" Emma to said each of the former students. "Welcome to our home. Everyone is in the dining room." They all followed her to the dining room and joined the rest the New Directions. They all sat down to the table. Laughing and joking and catching up.

Quinn sat across the table from Sam. She watched his every move. The way he jaw moved when he chewed. The way his eyes lit up when he laughed. The way he committed to his impressions even when no except the person sitting next to him laughed. She loved him and she knew that he was starting to have feelings for her too. She could feel it.

"Quinn?" Will said touching her arm.

"Oh. Yes." She said.

"I asked you how do you like being on tv?" Will said.

"Oh. It's great. I love everyone I work with and I'm really lucky to have gotten that role." Quinn answered giving the same rehearsed answer she gave every interviewer.

"That's great. Tina is also on tv." Emma said patting Tina on the hand.

"Yeah. I don't watch a lot of tv." Quinn said with a smile.

"Bitch." Santana said under her breath. Quinn cut her eyes at the Latina.

"I just mean, I work a lot so I haven't seen the show that Tina's on." Quinn explained.

"It's ok. I'm on Law and Order. The original one. Been there for two years now and I love it." Tina said with a big smile.

"That's great." Quinn said returning Tina's smile.

"Can we please cut the bullshit?" Santana said aloud.

"Santana." Will said, shooting her a stern look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but I can't keep sitting here and listen to Fabray be completely insincere or just be completely checked out." Santana said.

"Santana, I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn said.

"We've been here 45 minutes and we've been having a conversation around you. You could've stayed home if you were just going to sit there staring off into space." Santana said.

"Then I'll just go. Excuse me." Quinn said rising from the table.

"Bye." Santana called after her.

"Quinn, wait." Sam said. "I'll be back Mercy." he whispered to his wife before going after Quinn.

"Go away Sam." Quinn said, buttoning up her jacket on the front porch.

"Come back inside. Why are you letting Santana get to you? She's still the person she's always been. You can handle it." Sam said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"I've just got a lot of stuff on my mind and she isn't really helping." Quinn answered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"It's ok. Just ignore her. You're Quinn Fabray. You're successful." Sam said. "Look at me." he said touching her chin and tilting her head to look at him. "You're successful. You're beautiful. Don't let the small stuff get you down."

"Thanks Sam." she said hugging him. He returned her embrace and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm ready to go back inside."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've already started chapter 5 so it shouldn't be long before I update.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I've been getting some hate about my character tags. There is a method to my madness. This is a Fabrevans Friendship story, so it will remain tagged as Quinn and Sam. So, if you don't like how I'm writing the characters or the story...don't read it. I first and foremost write for myself. FanfictionNet just allows me a place that I can share my writing with the world. **

**I never said this was a Fabrevans romance story. It is not my fault that you assumed it was just because of the tags. I made it clear that I ship Samcedes so I make no apologies for anything that I have written or that I will write.**

**I let my haters be my motivators. **

**Samcedes is endgame. You mad? Stay mad.**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Quinn said answering her Blackberry.<p>

"Hey, it's Sam. I can come to breakfast. Mercy is working and then going shopping with Kurt and the kids wanted to go back to the Jones' so I'm free for most of the day." he said.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour." Quinn said before hanging up. She wore a Breakfast at Tiffany's-esque dress and her blonde hair in a french braid. "You look amazing Fabray." She said to herself. There was a knock at the door, Quinn checked herself in the mirror once again and opened the door.

"Hey!" Sam said stepping up to hug her.

"Hey." She said returning the hug. "Oh, come in. I've just got to run in the kitchen and grab my phone. When she returned they left for the club.

Quinn handed her tickets to the man at the gate and he opened it and allowed them to pass. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sam shifting in his seat.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Uh yeah. Just never been to the country club before. Not sure if I'm dressed right." Sam answered checking the knot in his tie.

"You look perfect. You live in L.A. right? You don't belong to any out there?" Quinn asked.

"No. Not really our scene." Sam answered.

"I get it. Ok let's go." Quinn said exiting the car. She handed the keys to the valet and walked around the car to Sam. She could tell he was a still a little panicked. She patted him on the arm and gave him a sweet smile. He returned it and grabbed her hand. Quinn froze. His warm hand holding hers tightly made her insides flood with warmth. "You'll be perfect." she whispered in his ear.

"Let's do it." Sam said quietly.

XXXXXXX

Sam and Quinn spent the talking and laughing. She was so happy that he was holding her hand again as they walked through the snow covered park.

"Thanks for breakfast. I had a good time." Sam said.

"Oh you're welcome." Quinn said leaning her body closer to his arm in the cold winter air. "Hold on." She said as she pulled her ringing cell phone out of her coat pocket. "It's Mercedes. Hello"

"Hey Quinn. I'm having a little party at my house tonight You should come. Everyone's going to be here." Mercedes said on the other end.

"Of course." she answered. "What time?"

"Eight." Mercedes answered.

"Ok. See you then." Quinn said ending the call.

"What'd she want?" Sam asked.

"She invited me to a party at your house." Quinn answered.

"Oh yeah. I was supposed to tell you about that. I forgot. I got nervous and it skipped my mind." Sam said with a chuckle. "Are you coming?"

"Yes."

"Sìltsan." Sam said.

"What?" Quinn asked cutting her eyes at him

"Oh, uh good." Sam answered, his already red cheeks growing darker.

"Ok. Do I need to bring anything."

"Yourself I guess."

"I'll do that." Quinn said. They spent the rest of their walk in silence.

XXXXX

Quinn could here the music playing as she stood on the doormat scrolled with Na'vi. She took a deep breath and the cold air stung her throat as she wait for someone to come to the door.

"Hey Quinn!" Mercedes said opening the door for her. "Come on in." Quinn stepped in to the warm house. "Let me take your coat." Quinn shrugged out of of Burberry trench.

"So, do you need help with anything?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, Sam and I are in the kitchen." Mercedes said waving Quinn to follow her. As they walked into the living room Quinn saw that everyone was already scattered around the living room.

"Hello Quinn." Rachel said, taking quick little steps over to her. "Are you ok?" Rachel whispered to her.

"Yes." Quinn lied. "I'm just going to help out in the kitchen." She gave Rachel and the rest of New Directions a feigned smile and continued on to the kitchen. "What can I do?"

"Hey Quinn, uh you can finish filling these glasses." Sam said as she stood beside him at the island. He handed her the bottle and walked over to Mercedes.

Quinn watched as they stood beside each other. He would say something and she would giggle and nudge him with her elbow. Their hands working busily filling bowls and folding napkins but their eyes never leaving each other. Sam picked up a couple of bowls, leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and headed out the kitchen.

"Sam?" Mercedes called after him. He paused at the door way and looked over his shoulder at her. "Nga yawne lu oer." she said with a sweet smile. Sam gave her a crooked smile and carried the bowls into the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. I even appreciate the hate, because at least your reading my stuff. (LOL!) I've got a lot more coming, I'm writing up to** an** epic point. (Well I think it's epic. LOL!) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always REVIEW = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee (Although if I did, there would be no need for the ship wars, just saying! Samcedes FTW!) or _Ride Wit Me_ by _Nelly. (Thankfully.)_**

* * *

><p>As the evening rolled on and the alcohol continued, the New Directions began to loosen up.<p>

"Have you heard the latest?" Kurt asked loudly, sitting cross legged beside Blaine.

"No. What?" Mercedes slurred out her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Dave is getting married!" he blurted out.

"What?" Santana squealed and then toppled over in laughter.

"It's true! David Kurofsky is marrying...wait for it...Sebastian Smythe!" Kurt shouted drunkenly.

The entire room erupted in laughter and howling. Quinn, sitting beside Tina, made sure to laugh just as hard as everyone else even though she wasn't nearly as drunk as they were. She watched Sam as she slurred through impressions and as he laughed with Puck and Finn.

"Quinn?" Santana called to her.

"What?" she answered.

"Are you going?" Santana asked.

"What?"

"Are you going to the wedding?" Santana asked. "They're gay so I was wondering if you were going." Quinn said nothing. She knew why Santana was upset. "So are you?"

"I don't know." Quinn said sipping her beer.

"Well I doubt you will. You skipped Kurt and Blaine's wedding, and you couldn't bring yourself to come to mine and Britt's commitment ceremony." Santana said angrily.

"Come on Santana." Brittany said pulling her out of the room. Everyone quieted down for a few minutes after the Santana thing.

"Oh damn!" Puck yelled as he got up and turned the radio up. "_If you wanna go and take a ride with me." _Puck started to sing.

_ "__We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's."_ Finn joined in.

"_Oh why do I live this way?_" Artie added.

"_Hey must be the money!" _everyone shouted with the song. They all laughed remembering the good time they had at McKinley. The boys continued on with the song and the girls clustered together to talk.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled. When no one looked at her she jumped on the couch and yelled again, "Hey!". This time everyone looked at her. "Let's play spin the bottle!" she yelled. "Spin the bottle!"

Everyone formed a circle in the middle of the living room floor.

Quinn, Santana, Tina, Finn, Mercedes, Brittany, Sam, Sugar, Puck, Artie, Kurt, Rachel, Blaine and then Lauren beside Quinn.

"Who's going first?" Sam said slyly.

"Me!" Rachel said moving to the center and spinning the bottle. It spun around and around until it finally landed on Puck. "Get over here sex shark!" Rachel cooed and grabbed Puckerman by the collar and kissed him. The rest of the group hooped and hollered.

"Ok, my turn." Brittany said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. The bottle lands on Sugar. The two girls reach across Sam and kiss. Mercedes spins next and the bottle lands on Artie. She crawls over the him and crawls into his lap and kisses him.

Finn grabs the bottle next and spins it. When it lands on Santana she looks a little disappointed. "If you don't want to kiss me, I'll just spin again." Finn said, blushing.

"It's just I've kissed you before. It wasn't that great." Santana said. "Oh what the hell." she said reaching across Tina and kissing Finn hard. "Well, you've gotten better at that." she said, pushing him away. Everyone laughed at Finn's red face.

"I still love you Finny!" Rachel yelled from across the circle. Finn gave a weak smile and tried to laugh at himself.

"Ok, ok. My turn." Sam said grabbing the bottle. When the bottle landed on Quinn her heart stopped. "Alright, alright! Matthew McConaughey. Get over here Fabray." he said crawling over to her. Quinn meets him half way and when their lips touch her heart soared. She kissed him hard and deep. Quinn put everything she was feeling in to the kiss. She ran her fingers though his hair and began to really get into it and pull on his hair, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and was pulled back to the floor. While Sam was in the the middle of the floor doing an awkward drunk dance, Quinn is looking at the hand that's still on her shoulder.

"What's your problem?" she whispers to Santana as everyone gets up and joins Sam in his crazy dance.

"Excuse me honey, but that guppy mouth belongs to Mercy and you need to check yourself." Santana said before rising and going over to give Artie a lap dance.

Quinn was in complete shock. She couldn't believe that Santana would stand in the way of her being happy. She wanted to cry and push her negativity away, but she couldn't leave Sam's party. She finished her beer and took the empty bottle to the kitchen.

"You ok?" Quinn heard a voice say behind her. Turning she saw it was Sam throwing away some bottles.

"Yeah. Just had to get away from the noise for a minute." Quinn answered.

"Yeah, your friends are drunks." He joked. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I noticed that." She said giggling.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Quinn said.

"Well, I'm supposed to be going shopping, you know for Christmas but I could really use a woman's advice." Sam said grabbing more beers out of the fridge.

"What about Mercedes?" Quinn asked.

"Well I'm not asking her, mainly because she can't know." Sam said. "So what do you say? Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

"Quinn, thanks for coming with me. I would have been completely lost." Sam said leading her into a jewelry store.

"Of course. So what are we doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Well what do you like?" Sam asked. Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat. She went straight to the ring counter.

"This one." she said pointing at ring. "What's this one?" she asked the store clerk.

"This is our one caret diamond three stone in 10k white gold." the corpulent man said pulling the ring out of the display case.

"It's beautiful." Quinn said.

"Yeah, but what about this one. What's this one?" Sam asked pointing to a different ring.

"This is our ½ caret enhanced blue and white diamond ocean spray ring in 10k white gold." the man said pulling the ring out of the display.

"I love this ring." Sam said smiling. Quinn shrugged and continued to look in the glass displays.

"Sam, what about this one? May I see this one?" she said waving the clerk over to her.

"This is our 1/10 caret diamond solitaire bypass ring in 10k white gold." the man said sliding the ring onto the counter.

"Sir, may we look at this one." Sam said pointing to another ring.

"This is our 1/6 caret diamond knot in sterling silver." the man said setting the ring in front of Sam.

"Sterling silver?" Quinn teased.

"Ok. You're right." Sam said with a chuckle. The pair continued to look around the display cases.

"This one." they said simultaneously. The watch as the clerk pulls the glistening ring out of case and slides it on the counter.

"This is our 2 caret frame princess cut ring in 14k white gold."

"This is perfect." Sam said holding the ring and examining it. "I'll take this one.

"This particular ring is $3499.99, sir. Would you like to set up and installment plan." the clerk asked leading Sam to the desk in the office.

"No sir, I'll pay for it in full." Sam answered pulling out his wallet. He and the store clerk talked over when the ring would be ready and Sam paid.

"Hey girl you ready?" Sam said exiting the office.

"Yeah." Quinn said with a big smile. He walked toward her and grabbed her hand. They walked hand in hand throughout the mall.

"So the ring should be ready before that gift exchange that Rachel talked us into having the other day at the party." Sam said.

"I thought she was joking." Quinn giggled.

"So did I, until she called me to remind me about it." Sam laughed. "Well I should probably get home."

"Ok, let's go." Quinn said as they walked to the parking lot.

The car ride home was full of laughs and jokes. Quinn was taken aback when Sam reached up and brushed a stand of hair out of face and then slowly traced her cheek as he tucked it behind her ear. She froze in her seat. Her mind was racing. At first she just glanced at him and when she saw that he was looking at her, she smiled. He was just staring at her face. She fluttered her eyes and glanced at him again. He broke his stare as she pulled in front of his house.

"Thanks again for coming with me Quinn." Sam said unbuckling his seat belt. When he leaned forward to pick up his dropped keys, she kissed him. It felt just the way it did at the party. Warm, special and right. She closed her eyes and she felt all of her emotions bubbling inside.

"Quinn! What the hell?" Sam yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Sam, Sam I know that you want this just as much as I do." Quinn said leaning in to kiss him again.

"Quinn stop." Sam said sternly. "This is not happening."

"Sam I know that you want this." Quinn said leaning in again.

"I'm married. Happily. There is no us, Quinn." Sam said holding her arms length away. "I'm in love with my wife. I'm sorry." Sam said exciting the car. She watched him as he bolted into house, not even looking over his shoulder.

Quinn was in complete shock. She just drove home. All of her emotions swirling inside her. She opened the front door of her house and almost ran into her mother.

"He turned you down?" Mrs. Fabray slurred. Her mother's vodka soaked breath stung Quinn's nose.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Mother_." Quinn said slamming the door.

"No need to take that tone with me Quinny." Mrs. Fabray laughed. "Did you bring me any vodka?" she called to her daughter who was racing up the stairs.

Once inside the confines of her room, Quinn let every emotion that was inside of her out. Her anger, jealousy, rage and most of her the pain she was feeling from her broken heart. She crawled on to her bed and curled into the fetal position.

As the sun set and her room grew dark, tears still streamed from Quinn's eyes.

XXXXX

On his way into the house, Sam noticed Mercedes car parked in front of the garage. He didn't want to talk about what had just happened with Quinn. He tried to close the front door as quietly as he could so that his wife wouldn't hear.

"Sammy? Is that you?" Mercedes called.

'_Shit._' Sam whispered to himself as he shrugged out of his coat. "Yeah baby." he answered aloud.

"How was your day? Where'd you go anyway?" she said kissing his full lips when he joined her on the couch.

"Oh uh..." he hesitated. "Shopping. You know last minute stuff."

"Who went with you?"Mercedes asked never pulling her eyes away from her magazine.

"What?" Sam asked trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Sam, I know you. You don't shop alone, so who went with you." Mercedes giggles. At first he said nothing. He wasn't trying to hide the fact that he went with Quinn, but his wife had always had the quiet ability to make him tell whatever secrets he had.

"Quinn." he only said the one word. He said looking at his wife waiting for a reaction. Nothing. "Quinn Fabray."

"I know. We only know one Quinn." Mercedes chuckled, returning to her magazine.

"Quinn kissed me." Sam blurted out.

"What did you say?" Mercedes said, setting her magazine down beside her on the couch and sliding her feet in to her Louboutin pumps.

"I said she kissed me, but Mercy I'm going to handle this situation. Ok?" Sam said grabbing her hand.

"I'll handle it. I'm going over there right now." Mercedes said standing up.

"Mercy, stop." Sam called after her. "Wait." he said grabbing her arm.

"Sam, let me go." Mercedes said, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Come here." He said pulling her into his arms. "I love you." he whispered in her ear. She was silent. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, her lips. "I love you. Only you. I came back from Kentucky for you. I wanted to be with you and nothing has changed. Ok baby?" She looked into his eyes. He could see the anger. He kissed her again.

"Sam, you need to let me go." Mercedes said trying to get away from him again.

"No. Mercedes, look I'm going over there right now. Just stay here." Sam said pulling her close to him again. "I'll be back in a little while." He kissed her again then the phone rang. He released her and she went to answer the phone.

"Santana you are not going to believe this shit." were the last words Sam heard his wife say on the phone before he left his house and headed over to Dudley Road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been with the Mafia having multiple sex riots. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I should have the next one up soon. **

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**Oh and if you haven't seen 03X10, and you ship Samcedes you are missing out. Your little Samcedes heart will be so happy! Trust me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter but I think you guys will enjoy it. I've already got the idea for the next chapter in my head so I should have it up soon. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Hello Samuel." Mrs. Fabray slurred when she opened the door.<p>

"Good evening Mrs. Fabray. Is Quinn here?" Sam asked.

"Yes." she answered walking away from the open door glass in hand. "She's upstairs. Crying." she said laughing. Sam glanced up the stairs trying to decide whether he was going to go to her bedroom.

"Can you..." Sam started but stop when he turned back he was face to face with Mrs. Fabray.

"She tried to kiss you, didn't she?" the question slurred out. When Sam didn't answer, she began to laugh. "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"Um, Mrs. Fabray." Sam said, taking a step away from the drunken woman.

"Can you..." he started again.

"She gets that from her bastard father." Mrs. Fabray slurred. "Always judging." she hiccuped. "Always cheating."

"Mrs. Fabray! Can you please tell Quinn I'm here." Sam said finally getting this request out.

"Oh." she said patting Sam on the chest. "Quinny, come downstairs please." she yelled upstairs. "I'm going to get another drink. You want one?" she asked slightly swaying. Sam shook his head no and she patted him on the chest again and headed off toward the kitchen.

Sam took a few deep breathes trying to gather his thoughts.

"Sam?" Quinn said from the top of the stairs.

"We need to talk." Sam said, looking up at her. He watched as Quinn slowly descended the stairs.

"What about?" Quinn said leading him into the living room.

"The kiss." Sam said solemnly. "Why?"

She sat silently. Contemplating her words. She finally spoke in almost a whisper, "I love you." She sat down on the couch, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Quinn, I love you too. I always have,and I've always valued your friendship. You're still the same girl. You play it cool, but your ambitious. You like to be the queen bee and I guess you thought that by coming here and showing up randomly and kissing me that I would get back together with you and all of your problems would be fixed, but there are reasons that you and I didn't last." Sam said quietly but sternly, as he sat beside her.

"I was only happy when I was with you. Don't you get it? I'm in love with you Sam Evans." Quinn said her face wet with tears. "I always have been. I made one stupid mistake with Finn a million years ago." Quinn shouted, standing up.

"Quinn you cheated on me and then lied to my face about it. What did you expect to happen? I'm not Finn. I can't just forgive something like that." Sam yelled, getting off of the couch as well. "I've forgiven you now. I forgave you a long time ago, but Quinn you and I will never be anything but friends." he said lowering his voice.

"Sam, listen. I want you to be with me." Quinn said crying and walking toward him. "Please. We were so perfect together."

"I'm married. Happily. I have two beautiful children. I can't be with you." Sam said grabbing Quinn by the shoulders. "Listen Quinn, I love you and you are a beautiful woman, but me, or any other man can't fix your happiness. You have to do that for yourself. Do you hear me?"

"I can't. I can't." Quinn sobbed falling into Sam. "I just want to be with you. I love you Sam and I will only be happy when I'm with you."

"Quinn, stop. Stop crying." Sam said holding her by the arms and forcing her to look at him. "You are stronger than this Quinn. I don't know how else to help. I did everything that I can for you, but you have to take the initiative to make yourself happy." he hugged her, kissed her on the forehead and left her standing in her living room.

Quinn couldn't believe Sam had come to her house to break her heart. She tried to push what he said out of her mind but she couldn't. She knew he was right. About everything. She knew that Sam wasn't the key to her happiness but she honestly thought that he would be the start. Suddenly, she couldn't control her tears when she realized that she was trying to break up Mercedes marriage. Her sister. The one person, who in her time of need, was there for her.

She had to make it right. She had to fix all of the mistakes she had made since being back in Lima. She loved Sam, but not as much or as long as she loved Mercedes. As she pulled herself from the floor, Mr. Schue's lesson; Life. She knew what she was going to do. How she was going to fix everything.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: One more chapter guys. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DO NOT OWN: Glee, _Someone Like You_ by _Adele._**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes." Quinn called down the hallway of McKinley High. Tonight was the first night that the New Directions was meeting since Mr. Schuester had first assigned them Life. Mercedes and Santana both looked over their shoulders. Quinn saw them have a little discussion before Santana continued into the classroom. The hallway cleared out and Quinn and Mercedes were left alone. "Mercedes I want say that I'm..." Quinn started but was interrupted by Mercedes putting her hand in her face.<p>

"No. You need to listen to me. Sam and I are married. Married." Mercedes said neck rolling. "He's not just my boyfriend that you can play your little flirting games with and try to worm your way between us. He's mine."

"Mercedes, I..."

"Quinn stop talking." Mercedes snapped. "I'm just letting you know whatever little tricks you're trying to play...are. Not. Going. To. Work." she said pointing her finger in Quinn's face. "So, it'll be in your best interest for you to back the hell up before I have to take you to the carpet." Mercedes said checking Quinn before she turned on her heel and all Quinn could see was the red soles of her shoes. She took a deep breath and proceeded into the class room.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song for the assignment. " Quinn said pulling sheet music out of purse handing it to the piano man.

He begins to play and Quinn sings;

**I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<strong>

Rachel covers her mouth, and shared a shocked glance with Santana.**  
>I heard that your dreams came true.<br>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.** **  
>Old friend, why are you so shy?<br>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from****the light****.  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited<br>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<br>That for me it isn't over.  
><strong>Blaine leaned forward from his seat in the back row to put a hand on Mercedes shoulder. He kneaded her shoulders, seeing the angry tension building up in her body as Quinn continued to sing.**  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,<br>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "  
>Yeah<br>****You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a<strong>**summer****haze****  
>Bound by the surprise of our glory days<br>** Santana folded her arms across her chest after she glanced over her shoulder and saw how angry her best friend was.**  
>I hate to turn up out of the blue<strong>**uninvited****  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<br>** Tina and Sam each grabbed one of Mercedes' hands. Sam caressed her forearm and whispered in her ear, "_I love you, Mercy._", trying to calm her down.**  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah  
>Nothing compares<br>No worries or cares  
>Regrets and mistakes<br>They are memories made.  
>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<br>** Mr. Schue glances around at his former students and he sees all of the intense faces. He notices Mercedes being basically hold in her seat as she glared at Quinn. He sees Brittany holding Santana's hands. He see Kurt watching Quinn with his judging you face on. Rachel, Puck and Lauren are all just listening in disbelief. It took Will a few minutes to understand what was happening with his former students, until suddenly it clicked and was just hoping that when the song was over that all hell didn't break loose.**  
>Never mind, I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you  
>Don't forget me, I beg<br>I remember you said,  
>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>****Yeah**

When the song ended, and Quinn stood in front of her classmates, tears running down her face, it was only a brief moment before Mr. Schue was standing in front of her and over his shoulder she noticed several things at once.

Sam grabbing a hold of Mercedes to keep her from coming toward her and Mike leaving the second row to grab Santana around the waist.

"ꜟNo puedo creer que cantó esa canción! ꜟEstás tan irrelevante! ꜟEres esa puta! ꜟEstoy a punto de ir a todas las alturas de Lima! Santana yelled as Mike sat her back down in her chair.

"Santana!" Will yelled. He turned to Quinn, "Why did you choose that song?" Quinn was silent. She tried to make eye contact with the other members of the New Directions, but no one would look at her.

"It's about moving on." she said quietly. "It's about thinking that this other person can bring you the light that you lost when really the light was yourself all along. It's about realizing that you made a lot of mistakes, most of them starting when you showed up at this person's door unannounced." she said, tears running down her face again. "It's about you not wanting them to forget about you and what you had with them, until..." she stopped and laughed to herself before beginning again, "Finally you realize that your light didn't go out when this person left you but when you made bad choices and ruined everything."

She finished and no one said a word. The entire room was silent. As Quinn stood in front of her peers, she could feel the anger and utter shock pouring out of them.

"Sam, Mercedes." she said between sobs. "I'm so sorry. I was completely out of line and I hope that you can forgive me for everything that I've said and done since I've been back here. I'm sorry." she said as she ran from the room. No one chased after her. No one called after to tell her to come back. It was just her. Quinn Fabray.


	10. Epilogue

**A/N: EPILOGUE! Thank you guys for sticking with me through this story. This story was all about Quinndependence. (I ship that so hard.) I want to thank all of you guys for your feed back and let you know that I have a Finn and Rachel story in the works called _And the World Stood Still_ (it is NOT a Finchel story). I'm hope that you guys enjoyed Don't Forget Me. As always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray. Alone. Happy. It has been five months since the horror show in the choir room at William McKinley. Quinn was back in L.A. and had very little contact with anyone.<p>

"Hello?" the voice said through the phone.

"Hi." Quinn said and paused. "It's Quinn." the voice didn't say anything. "I just wanted to see if we could get together. I know we both live in L.A. so I just thought..."

"Where?" the voice interrupted.

"The Beverly Hills Hotels. Tomorrow at 11:30am." Quinn said waiting for an answer.

"Ok. Bye." the voice said quickly before the click.

XXXX

Quinn sat poolside at the Beverly Hills Hotel waiting for her party. She couldn't remember the last time she was this nervous, or if she had ever been this nervous. She peered around trying to calm herself down. Quinn looked toward the entrance and saw the waiter bringing her party to the table.

"Hello Mercedes." Quinn said noticing the slight bump at Mercedes stomach.

"Quinn." Mercedes said taking a seat across from the blonde.

"Thank you so much for meeting me." Quinn said with a small smile. "I know that the last time we saw each other, it was...um eventful."

"Quinn, you do understand why I was mad?" Mercedes said, picking up her glass of water. Quinn's eyes were drawn to the ring that she had had helped Sam pick out. She smiled to herself seeing it glisten on her friends hand.

"That song wasn't meant to hurt you. I swear. It was all very true. I'm not going to lie to you." Quinn said taking a deep breath before continuing. "I admit that I went back to Lima to get Sam." Mercedes cleared her throat. "I know, that was bitchy of me. I was only concerned with what I thought would make me happy. That was wrong. I promise you that I'm sorry."

Mercedes was silent for a moment. She looked Quinn in the eye. She could see that Quinn was being serious. She had forgiven her hours after the horror show, but she wasn't going to be the one to make the first move. Mercedes studied Quinn's face and suddenly broke in to a smile.

"It took Mike and Finn to keep Santana in the choir room after you left." Mercedes said with a small laugh. "She was literally going to kill you."

"I know." Quinn said smiling.

"Quinn, I was furious with you. I know that after Beth was born, you went through a lot, but you acted as if no one was there for you anymore. Like I wasn't there for you anymore." Mercedes began in a soft voice. "That hurt like you wouldn't believe. We were sisters and you turned your back on me. Even when no one else could, I could see the change in you. I thought that when we when we went to Nationals that me and you would bond again, but that never happened."

"Because I knew."

"Knew?"

"I knew about you and Sam." Quinn answered.

"How?" Mercedes questioned.

" I knew he was happy. I could tell. With everything he was going through at the time, he was all smiles while we were in New York." Quinn answered.

"Nationals? We were just trying to just see how things would would out between us at that point." Mercedes started. "Prom was a really special night." Mercedes said smiling to herself.

" You guys looked so amazing at our junior prom. I had never seen either of you as happy as you were with each other. And then at Nationals, when he ran across the stage to hug you, I was, admittedly jealous and I hated you." Quinn said.

"You hated me? Why?"  
>"Mercedes, you were and are everything that I'm not. Kind, caring, generous, compassionate..." Quinn paused and looked down at her plate. "Faithful. I know the reasons I lost Finn, the reasons I lost Sam. It was my doing."<p>

"Quinn, you are a wonderful person. You just need to take a step back and look at your life and look at your choices and as our girl Tina said so many years ago, be the change you want to see in the world." Mercedes said grabbing her hand.

"I know. I've done that. I've been working on me since I left McKinley that day. I think that I've finally found my Quinndepence." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"I'm really happy for you, Quinn." Mercedes said smiling. The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"So, are you going to tell me about that baby bump?" Quinn asked, squeezing her friend's hand.

"Well, in four months, beautiful baby Delia Quinn Evans will be here." Mercedes said.

"Delia Quinn?" Quinn said, her eyes filling to the brim with tears.

"Yeah, after my mom." Mercedes said rubbing her belly. "And my sister." Quinn could hold the tears back any longer. She rose from her chair and walked around the table and embraced Mercedes tightly.

"I love you Mercedes." Quinn whispered.

"I love you too." Mercedes said returning her sister's embrace.


End file.
